Strike of Thunder
by Lucky-Onigiri
Summary: Summary inside. Love story. Please read and review.


**Strike of Thunder**

**By Lucky-Onigiri**

**---**

_Hi, guys! I've been writing DarkFyre, but my friend REALLY wanted me to write this story in a Warriors-version about her and her boyfriend, so I did. It'll be hard to update this and it probably won't be that interesting since ya don't know everything, but I feel like those people who love cheesy romance and stuff might just get some kicks out of how badly I write this._

_---_

Sapphirekit opened a blue eye – for which she had been appropriately named – and gave a wide yawn, showing pearly white kit-fangs that, though sharp, would hardly have dented any warrior's pelt. Her silvery-blue tabby fur, still fluffy and downed, rustled against the moss of the nests as she stood up, stretched, and flicked her ears to get rid of a few flecks of dew that had formed on them in the night. There were several other kits in the nursery, including her friend Cherrykit, Cherrykit's brother Gingerkit and sister Darkkit, and another kit, whom Sapphirekit didn't know too well, whose name was Thunderkit.

All of those kits were going to be apprentices with her in a moon, for all were roughly the same age, give or take a few days. They all joked around with eachother often, with the exception of Thunderkit. He was friends with Gingerkit, but they often played with the apprentices instead of with the three she-kits, and the younger kits who were only about 2 moons old didn't really count. She often wondered about Thunderkit, but Sapphirekit hardly had enough time to do so thoroughly, for then either Cherrykit or Darkkit would distract her, and they would all go off to play a game.

So today, Sapphirekit took her normal routine of going and saying hello to the young kits. They were so cute! She prodded Cloudkit and Bronzekit, and they both sprang up as if they'd only pretended to be asleep, though this was betrayed by the fact that both's eyelids drooped slightly. "Hi, guys, I finally got up before you today! Looks like you owe me that ladybug you said you'd catch, Cloudkit," she said, remembering the deal she'd made with him.

Cloudkit's eyes lit up. "Okay, I will! And it'll have lots of spots, too!"

A voice came from behind Sapphirekit, and as it spoke she turned around, startled. Cherrykit was there, swishing her tail, and behind her, Darkkit was disentangling herself from a bramble she had run into last night while dreaming. "What's this about spots? Are we talking about his fur after he's eaten?" She smiled at the expression of defiance on Cloudkit's face, and said, "Just kidding."

Meanwhile, Darkkit had came over as well and rolled her eyes at the kit, not unkindly but not affectionately. "Come on, Sapphirekit, let's go, I'm hungry and he still has to catch his ladybug, or whatever it is. And catch one for me too, while you're at it," she added to Cloudkit, as the three older she-kits padded out of the nursery, humphed loudly and Darkkit snickered.

"Were you being purposely mean?" Sapphirekit protested.

Darkkit blinked, a faint smile still playing on her face. "Not really, but I've never seen one – it'd be a miracle if he gets two. And it keeps the jaybird busy and out of our face."

Cherrykit raised an eyebrow at Darkkit and then turned back to Sapphirekit. "Anyway, why up so early? I woke up just a few minutes before you, and usually it's by about an hour," Cherrykit asked.

Sapphirekit looked indignantly at her friends. "Well, I did make a deal with Cloudkit after all!" she exclaimed. "And I've never seen a ladybug either, so he's gonna catch one for me." She was slightly proud of her own cleverness, but then came a snicker from Cherrykit as Maplepaw, a red-brown apprentice, came from the apprentices den and Darkkit shuffled her paws next to them.

Beside him were Thunderkit and Gingerkit, who had also gotten up early and joined him. They stopped when they saw the she-kits. Gingerkit looked around at them and Maplekit said, "Sapphirekit, you're up early, what happened?" He looked amused, but not mocking.

Beside Sapphirekit, Darkkit looked up and for a moment, she thought they shared a split second's glance, but was too impatient to do anything about it. "No, nothing, I just happened to get up early. So…yeah," she finished lamely, and the apprentice nodded.

As they walked off, Gingerkit and Maplepaw shared some sort of joke, but Sapphirekit could have sworn she saw Thunderkit hesitating and looking back at her as they left the camp.

---

Sapphirepaw, Cherrypaw, and Darkpaw all charged excitedly into the apprentices' den. They had just had their naming ceremonies, and it was time for them to go to bed – but they didn't feel tired at all! Gingerpaw and Thunderpaw had become apprentices too. "Oh, boy, this is gonna be great! I can't wait to go hunting and stuff tomorrow!"

"Are you kidding me, Sapphirepaw?" asked Darkpaw, looking at her incredulously. "I'm ditching Goldenfur as soon as possible tomorrow, I'm gonna learn this stuff on my own! What about you, Cherrypaw?"

The light-red tabby and white apprentice shook her head. "I'll probably go with what Foxdawn says, but it'll be for the joy of seeing Sapphirepaw fall down during training, clumsy as she is." The apprentice meant it in a teasing way, and Sapphirepaw knew it, and made a small squeak in indignation.

Darkpaw turned then to Thunderpaw and Gingerpaw, who sat watching them in amusement from the front of the apprentices' den. Maplepaw and Whitepaw, the only other two apprentices with them, were still out in the camp before turning in. "So, guys, what do you plan to do tomorrow?"

"Oh, you didn't know? I'm going to see the borders, but lucky Thunderpaw gets to go to training with Sapphirepaw and Cherrypaw tomorrow!" Gingerpaw exclaimed, sounding both annoyed and amused.

Thunderpaw nodded, and caught Sapphirepaw's tail to pull on it playfully before saying, "Yep. I guess I'll get the joy as well of seeing you fall on your face."

---

They all arrived the next morning in the training hollow, chirping like birds with excitement. Thunderpaw had bene slightly awkward all the time as he walked next to Sapphirepaw, but the silver tabby noticed nothing and kept rambling off ways on which this was going to be so much fun.

When they got to the training hollow, Foxdawn directed them all to go the the middle of the clearing, and then told Sapphirepaw and Thunderpaw to face eachother, then for Cherrypaw to stand by. The silver tabby looked at him incredulously. "Why me and him?" she asked. "Make Cherrypaw do it."

The red and white warrior shook his head sternly. "No, she will observe your skills and face the better of you when you're finished. Now, go."

It was obscene, thought Sapphirepaw, to make them do this so soon. She didn't know how to fight, what was he talking about? But then she remembered play-fighting with her friends and wondered if that was all it really was, only more fierce and with her claws out. So she did that, and pounced immediately towards Thunderpaw. He barely dodged it, and caught his breath for only a heartbeat before she leaped at him again.

She was coming at him from the front, and he reared up on his hind legs to ged out of range of her claws. As he came down, however, she tripped and her legs hit his. Both of them came tumbling down and, twisted like a pretzel, tried to untangle themselves.

As Sapphirepaw did so, she looked at Foxdawn, who was staring calmly at her, telling them to go on. Cherrypaw had a look of mischeif on her face that Sapphirepaw knew couldn't be good, but at the moment she was preoccupied with freeing her tail from where it had caught on a stick on the ground, then licked her ruffled fur back down. "Sorry, Thunderpaw," she said breathlessly.

Thunderpaw shook his head, the tips of his ears warm. "Wha-? Oh, no, it's fine." He looked away, embarassed.

---

_Please review! I want to know if you guys like my bad try at something romantic. Next chapter later, plzkthx._


End file.
